A Moment in Spring
by RandomJ18
Summary: This is a story I thought of writing after I saw Engaged to the Unidentified and Oreimo
1. Morning

**"A Moment in Spring"**

A soft light hugs the room, the pink curtains sway from the slight breeze. The clock tics, the sound is crisp. The sweet smell of Magnolia flowers fill up the air. Leaves rustling, birds chirping, footsteps are heard in the hallway, a gentle knock is audible. "It's time to wake up Nikki, we are going to have breakfast soon." The blankets rustle, a quiet vibration is heard, Nikki picks up her phone. Her bestfriend Rieko Komine sent a text, "Are we still going to the mall today?" Nikki replies, "Of course, I wouldn't miss out on that!"

Nikatomo Hidaka or Nikki for short, is a 15 year old girl and turning 16 later in the year. Her mother, Kammie Hidaka or Kam, is a hard-working housewife, while her father, Mitsuo Hidaka, works as a welder. Nikki only has one sibling, an older brother named Kozue, he works alongside his father at the factory. They always eat breakfast together before they leave the house.

Nikki sits up in her bed, gets up, and stumbles to her closet. The closet door creaks open, hangers clanging together, she finds a cute outfit for today. Nikki gently places her clothes on her bed, straightens the wrinkles and walks to the bathroom. The knob twists and the door is opened. Cold air hit her as chills crawl over her body as she tiptoes across the fridged floor to the shower. The water gushes out the shower head as she begins to undress herself, she examines her body in the mirror. The air gets humid as the water heats up, she steps in the shower. She hugs her body as the water flows down from her neck, to her chest, her waist then her feet. The warm air hugs her gently and wraps her in love, Nikki begins to feel sleepy but the sound of knocking startles her, "Are you going to be in there all day!?" Kozue says. Nikki replies, "I just got in, give me a break!" A muffled laugh is audible through the door, Nikki quickly covers her body with soap and lathers her hair, rinses off and steps out of the shower. Nikki is filled with grief as she realizes she forgot her towel. She yells for Kozue, and unknowingly opens the door and sees his sisters nakedness. Caught off guard, he stares for a few seconds, Nikki's face turns bright red as she slams the door shut. "Kozue you idiot! I didn't say come in!"

Nikki asks him to grab her a towel, as he carefully opens the door to hand her the towel, he looks away with a red face. "Thank you, you can leave now!" Kozue runs away feeling embarrassed. Nikki dries off her body, and realizes her breast size had gotten bigger. "That's probably what he was staring at, that pervert." Nikki whispers to herself. She quickly gets dressed and brushes her hair, the dark brown hair slowly stroked, feeling soft more and more. The aroma of strawberries rushes out of her room and into the hallway, she walks towards the dining room and greets her parents, "Goodmorning mom, goodmorning dad!" Kam replies back, "Goodmorning sweetheart, remember to eat your breakfast." While Mitsuo says, "What was all that yelling about?" Nikki glances at Kozue who is hiding behind a book. "I just needed a towel, that's all" Her father comments back, "Well next time do it more quietly, it would be much appreciated." They all sit down at the table together, fold their hands and closed their eyes. "Itadakimasu!" They say in unison.


	2. Nikki's Day Off

**"A Moment in Spring" Ch. 2**

The family has breakfast together, the smell of food hung in the air, the clanging of untensils echoed in the silent room. The family ate a peaceful and satisfying breakfast. Nikki helped her mother gather the dishes and washed them, while the boys readied themselves for their work day. The boys said their goodbyes as Nikki grabbed her purse, "Bye mom, I'm going to the mall today with Rieko." Her mother said, "Alright then, be safe and don't stay out for too long." The front door closes. "Well, I guess it's just me, alone in the house again." A slow smile appears on Kammie's face as she runs to her room and slams the door shut.

The phone rings. Nikki answers, "Hello?" "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at my place or at the mall?" Rieko asks. Nikki replies, "Oh, um I think it would be easier to meet up at your place." Rieko excitedly responds, "Awesome! I'll be waiting for you in the front!" To that, they both say goodbye and hang up the phone. Moments later, Rieko is visible as Nikki runs up to her and gives her a big hug. "Whoa Nikki, your boobs have gotten bigger!" Rieko says while squeezing them. "Wha!?" Nikki jumps backwards, covering her chest. "You don't need to grab them!" Nikki says with a reddened face. Rieko replies, "Aw c'mon, I'm just having some fun." Nikki smirks.

The walk to the mall is short, the breeze makes flower petals dance along the ground. The air has a cool, crisp feel. Winter has been over for a week, but the chill is still coming on. When the girls arrive at the mall, they see a couple of friends. They wave to say hi, and keep on walking into the mall. They go into clothes stores, shoe stores, toy stores and before they know it, it has already been three hours. The girls looked at each other with their stomachs growling and agreed it was time to eat, they quickly looked for a place to order. "Hey, let's go to this burger place! I've heard it was really good." Nikki said. Reiko agreed as they walked toward the counter, they saw the menu and immediately agreed it would be their favorite place to eat.

They sat down after receiving their food, the smell was intoxicating. The meat was juicy, the lettuce and tomato were crispy and the buns were warm. The burgers were rapidly devoured by the hungry girls, they stayed a while to just chat and finish their drinks. Suddenly, Nikki sees a guy approaching their table, her body locks and stiffens. Nikki starts feeling nervous as the guy gets closer to her table and makes eye contact with her. Rieko notices her best friend looks nervous and faces in the direction Nikki is looking at. To her surprise, Rieko notices the guy and greets him. "Hey Kazuma! What are you doing here?" Kazuma is surprised as he didn't notice her sitting there. "Oh! I was just around, then I saw this pretty little face here. You know her?"

"Of course I know her! She's my best friend!" Rieko exclamed. At this moment, Nikki, using all her strength, gets up to greet Kazuma. "Hello, my name is Nikatomo or Nikki for short. Nice to meet you." Kazuma bows to say hello. Kazuma asks, "Can I join your table?" Nikki agrees with Rieko as he pulls up a chair. They talk for another hour before Rieko gets a phone call explaining how she needs to be home soon. Rieko says goodbye to everyone and leaves, while Nikki and Kazuma are sitting in an awkward silence. "Hey, um...Do you want to go for a walk?" Kazuma asks. "It's getting kinda late." Nikki comments. Kazuma replies, "Well, how about I walk you home then?" Nikki nonchanlantly agrees.

It is now in the evening, the wind has calmed down and the air is colder. Their breaths are visible as they walk along the sidewalk and pass by a fountain. Kazuma stops, which makes Nikki slow down and look behind her. She slowly walks towards him, the misty air around them, the lights are dim. Kazuma stares at her, and grabs her hand. Nikki looks up at him in confusion, with one hand behind her neck, Kazuma pulls her head closer. They both close their eyes, and kiss. For the first time in her life, she has kissed a boy. Her stomach is swirling around, she stops shaking, the warm lips pushed against each other. In her mind, she says "This feeling...What is this?" Kazuma then pulls away a little and bites her lower lip. Again, her mind is racing "WHAT? This feels so good! I don't want this to end!" Kazuma then pulls away. He stares at her again, "Nikki, I think I'm in love with you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Without hesitation, "YES! I would love to!" They then walk together, hands closed together, steps perfectly matched.


	3. One Frightful Night

**"A Moment in Spring" Ch. 3**

As Nikki got to her house with Kazuma, they stared at each other one more time as they said their goodbyes. Nikki enters the doorway and squeals with excitement, "AAH! I can't believe it!" Her mother frightened with this outburst, "What are you so happy for?" Nikki responds, "Well, I met this guy at the mall today. Rieko had to leave so I was left alone with him, his name is Kazuma and he is soo sweet! We walked home together, he asked me out and kissed me!" With a worried look on her face, Kam asked, "Shouldn't you have gotten to know him better? It sounds a little sudden to ask you out, let alone a kiss." Nikki grew silent and shrugged, "I dunno, but I'm pretty tired, I'm gunna take a nap." Nikki walks to her room, closes the door, takes off her clothes and sleeps in her bed.

In the middle of the night, Nikki's phone rang, waking her up. It was Kazuma, "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere, I wanted to see you." The half asleep Nikki responded, "Wha? Are you crazy? It's super late." Kazuma replies with a saddened tone, "Oh, well um, how 'bout you come over to my house later on today and have dinner with us?" Nikki passed out. Kazuma listens to her breathing, a slight snore with every breath. He smiles as he hangs up.

A couple hours later, Nikki wakes up feeling wide awake. She sees a motion at her window, she cautiously approaches the window. Kazuma pops up! Nikki jumps backwards and stumbles to the floor. "What the heck are you doing here!?" She says while opening the window. "I said I wanted to see you, so I came by." Kazuma explained. Completely in shock, Nikki demands, "You better leave right now, I know we are dating but this is a bit much. You really scared me." Kazuma apologizes, "Oh, well I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little crazy for you." Nikki mumbles, "Emphasis on crazy."

She felt a little bad for him so Nikki offers to let him in to hang out since the sun was coming up, plus she has been wanting to see him. Kazuma enters quietly and looks around, Nikki softly says, "Don't look around, it's embarrassing." Kazuma says, "Sorry, it's my first time in a girl's room." Nikki lays down on her bed as Kazuma sits next to her. "Nikki, you look really beautiful in this light." Nikki's face reddens, "Arigato." Kazuma scoots closer to her, Nikki's body freezes. In a swift and sudden motion, Kazuma jumps on top of her and begins kissing her violently. Nikki tries to push him off but he is too strong. He grabs her hands to pin her down as he begins to kiss down her neck. Nikki can't move, her mouth feels closed shut, she can't scream for help. Kazuma begins to grabs her breasts and fondles them, get's frustrated with her clothes and rips them off. Nikki's body is now fully exposed. He begins to suck her left nipple while playing with the other, Nikki moans with pleasure, she says in her mind, "Why is this happening? I hate this but I love the way it feels. Somebody help me!"

Kazuma begins to take off his clothes as he lowers himself down Nikki's legs. She tenses up as he begins to rub her opening slowly, he could feel the heat as he rubs more. Kazuma then licks her, going slowly from the bottom to the top, sucking on the clit which makes Nikki moan out loud. "Oh, so you're enjoying this? Just wait, you haven't seen anything yet." Kazuma states. He then pulls his hard on out and slips it into her, and begins to go deeper, more and more. He could feel how tight she was which makes him push harder. He continues to penetrate her until he orgasms, spilling all his juice into her vagina. Nikki cries as she realizes what just had happened, Kazuma gets up, kisses her lips and smiles, "Thanks, I needed that." Kazuma slips out the window, leaving Nikki laying there crying.


	4. The Examination

**"A Moment in Spring" Ch. 4**

It has been three days of silence, Nikki hasn't came out of her room. She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, she has lost her emotions. Her parents have been worried, asking her questions but Nikki just shrugs. Nikki checks her phone, "Seems my poor Rieko is worried about me." She scrolls down and sees Kazuma's name, she screams "YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU!" as she throws her phone across the room. She cries into her pillow when her mom comes running into the room. "What's wrong? What just happened?" Nikki runs to her mom, tears flowing from her eyes, "He raped me mom, he came into my room three nights ago and took advantage of me. I couldn't move or scream, he just used me for sex." Kammie in shock, "What!? Who did this?" Nikki replied, "It was Kazuma, that bastard, I thought he loved me." Kam hugged her daughter as Nikki cried into her shoulder, staining Kam's shirt. "Don't worry baby, we'll get him." Kam said while petting Nikki's hair. For the first time in three days, Nikki fell asleep.

The next morning, Nikki woke up to the sound of hard knocking at her door. She quickly stumbles out of bed and answers the door. Two policemen are standing there, the one on the left says, "Ma'am we need to ask you some questions regarding your incident." Nikki tells them everything that happened in detail, the policeman on the right calls in a forensic specialist to investigate the scene. The policemen also told Nikki's parents to take her to the hospital to get her checked out. Kozue looks at Nikki and hugs her tightly, and whispers in her ear, "I'm so sorry this happened, I'm here for you so if you need anything, just tell me." She smiles and nods her head as Kammie takes her to the hospital.

The drive to the hospital felt long as Nikki grew more and more nervous. When they entered the hospital, she gave the doctors a report the policemen had written, the doctors looked at Nikki and sighed, "It's really unfortunate what had happened to you and I'm sorry to hear it, but if you follow us, we can begin the examination." Nikki agreed and followed the doctors with Kammie holding her hand.

During this time,the forensic specialist entered the house and asked Mitsuo where the crime scene was, he guided him to Nikki's room. The specialist does a thorough check throughout the room and looks at the bed. He checks the bed for clues, he finds hair from Nikki and Kazuma, the specialst also finds an area of the bed stained with semen. He takes off the sheet and puts it into a bag, he then explains to Mitsuo, "We need to take some things and examine them at our lab, we will give you the full report after we are finished." Mitsuo agrees as the specialist leaves the house.

During the search at the house, Nikki was put to sleep so the doctors can do their examination. They get samples of blood, they inspect her vagina for any tissue damage, to find a few tears in the outer layer. They know that there is a slight chance she could get pregnant, based on the amount of damage from the time he had ejaculated into her. They inspected the rest of her body and find a few bite marks and bruises around her neck and nipples.

An hour later, Nikki wakes up on the hopital bed, "Oh good you're awake." Kam says. "How long was I out for?" Nikki asked. "Well, about two hours in total, you think you can stand up?" Kam replied, Nikki stands up and walks around a little, "Yeah, I'm good, just very hungry." Nikki states. Kam asks her, "Well where do you want to eat? We need to go shopping after." Nikki gets a frightened look on her face, "No! Just take me home!" Kam sighs as she tells the doctor they're ready to leave. They exit the hospital, and head home. When Nikki enters her house, she eats food that Mitsuo had prepared and falls asleep on the couch. Mitsuo and Kammie go out shopping for a new bed, sheets and blankets for Nikki.


	5. Hanging Out Together Again

**"A Moment in Spring" Ch. 5**

Nikki woke up from a three hour nap to find herself still hungry. Her stomach growled and Kozue, sitting next to her, laughs out loud. "You're hungry, huh?" Nikki startled, falls to the floor and yells at Kozue, "Don't scare me like that! Why are you even next to me?" Kozue calmly says, "You called me in your sleep, you asked me to lay next to you, of course I couldn't 'cause the couch isn't big enough so I just sat here." Nikki's face brightens red and feeling a little guilty responds, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know." Kozue chuckles, "Heh, it's fine, I just wanted to be there for my adorable looking sister." Nikki gets red again, "Baka!" she runs off to her room and is frozen in shock. Her entire room has been remodeled, new furniture, walls, bed, blankets, everything is different. Kozue walks behind her, "Surprise! Mom and dad helped me out, I wanted to make you happy so I gave them this idea." Nikki smiles brightly, turns around with tears and kisses Kozue on the lips. Totally surprised, Kozue backs away, "Wha? What was that?" Nikki embarrassed, "Sorry, I just felt really happy, anyway you deserve that kiss. Just don't get any ideas perv." She winks at Kozue as she closes her door. Kozue chuckles as he walks towards his room, "Heh, yeah my sister sure is cute but man she teases me too much."

Nikki jumps on her bed and rolls around in her blankets, happiness and joy seem to be overflowing from her, she doesn't know if its from the kiss or her room. Nikki finds her phone on her desk, "I need to fix a couple of things." Nikki thinks outloud, she grabs her phone and texts Rieko "Hey, I need to talk to you, come over as soon as you can." Nikki then sees Kazuma's name and changes it to "Asshole" as she chuckles, Rieko texts her back "I'm on my way."

The doorbell rings, Nikki goes to open the door and sees Kozue sitting on the couch watching the news. She ignores him and opens the door, Rieko gives Nikki a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I was soo worried about you! Please don't ever ignore me like this again." Nikki agrees as they walk to her room. Nikki says before opening her door, "Okay, you have been in my room tons of times but you have never seen it like this!" Nikki opens the door and Rieko's jaw drops, "When did this happen?" Rieko asks. "About five hours ago, it was my brother's idea to try and cheer me up." Nikki says. Rieko comments, "Boy I wish I had siblings like that." Nikki closes the door and they sit on her bed, Rieko asks, "So, what did you want to talk about?" With a sigh, Nikki explains everything that had happened after Rieko had left the mall that day. Rieko clenches her fists and exclaims, "Next time I see that fucker, I'm going to kill him!" Nikki tries to calm her down, "It's okay, the police said they're looking for him. He probably is arrested by now." Rieko still upset, "I still would want to kill him, I'd do anything to make you happy." Rieko explained while stroking Nikki's hair, "You know I love you, and just want the best for you." Nikki replies, "I know, I love you too." They both stare at each other for a while. Rieko breaks the silence. "Do you...really love me?" Nikki replies, "Of course I do!" Rieko bluntly says, "Than prove that you do, kiss me like we're lovers." Nikki's face turns red, she pauses for a little while, "Lay down and close your eyes." Nikki gets on top of Rieko and gently kisses her lips, in an instant, they are into it. Nikki grabs Rieko's chest and Rieko is slowly groping Nikki's vagina. They continue having a heated kissing session until Nikki gets a flashback. She jumps off.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Reiko asks already missing the feeling. Nikki quietly speaks, "No, I just thought about Kazuma, I felt really scared." Rieko consoles her, "Aw babe, it's okay. Come here, I just want to cuddle with you." Nikki climbs back in bed with Rieko and asks, "Rieko, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Rieko smiles and kisses Nikki. "Of course, I was waiting for the day you would ask me." They fall asleep together in bed with love in their hearts and smiles on their faces.


	6. Hanging Out Together Again Pt 2

**"A Moment in Spring" Ch. 6**

Light barely passing through the window, trying to grab the floors. The glass was surrounded by frost, as the raindrops fall from the sky, crashing onto the tin roof. Nikki and Rieko spent the night in the shed, they decorated the inside to look like a girl's bedroom. The night was freezing, the floor was hard, but the blankets that covered the lovers kept them warm as they cuddled and fell asleep.

As morning crept on, the shed began to brighten. Rieko wakes up and looks around in confusion, "Huh? Oh...that's right, Nikki and I decided to have a sleepover in here so we could have our privacy." Rieko looks down at Nikki, still sleeping, her chest slowly rises and falls with every breath. Her lips slightly parted with a gentle smile, Rieko leans over and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. Rieko plays with her phone, waiting for Nikki to wake up, she goes through her pictures and finds all the photos of her and Nikki from last night. Rieko smiles, "How did I get so lucky with her?"

Rieko lies back down next to Nikki, she awakens and Rieko looks over at her, "Goodmorning princess." Rieko kisses her lips. "Mmm..g'mornin." Nikki mumbles still half asleep. Rieko scoots closer, cuddles with her and whispers in her ear, "It's going to be breakfast soon, you ready to leave?" Nikki mumbles, "Mm..can I sleep sum more?" Rieko chuckles, "You lazy girl." She kisses Nikki again, and Nikki whispers in her sleep, "Mmmlove youu." Rieko smiles as they both fall asleep together again.


	7. Hanging Out Together Again Pt 3

**"A Moment in Spring" Ch. 7**

The shed was now bright as the afternoon sun shone through, waking the girls from their slumber. Nikki stretched outwards, elbowed Rieko in the face, as Rieko kicked Nikki in the stomach out of reflex from the pain. They both groaned as they woke up, and saw each other with messy hair. Nikki bursts out laughing, "You look ugly in the morning!" Rieko frowns and takes a picture of Nikki, "You don't look so pretty either princess!" Nikki surprised from the flash, tackles Rieko as they begin to wrestle for the phone.

Five minutes go by and they find themselves on top of each other. Rieko says with a sly smile, "Remember this position? It was when we declared our love for each other." Nikki gets embarrassed and jumps off, "Baka! Why are you bringing this up now?" Rieko laughs, "Well I was honestly hoping you would kiss me like you did that night. I want to taste you again." Nikki looks at Rieko with a surprised look, "I-I want to also but, we have to get ready and eat." Rieko replies, "Oh that's right, I forgot all about that." The girls ran into the house, unseen by anyone and slipped into Nikki's room.

They quickly got undressed, ran into the bathroom, and jumped into the shower. The water was warm as they lathered up their bodies with soap. Gently scrubbing each other, making every area clean. Nikki shivers with pleasure as Rieko rubs her clit, Nikki bites her lip as Rieko enters her vagina. Slowly penetrating, going in circles. Nikki let's out a soft moan as Rieko exits. She kisses Rieko passionately as they begin to rinse off the soap, Nikki turns off the water and steps out. Smacks her face when she realizes she had forgotten the towels again, "Kozue! Can you get me a towel?" Kozue opens the door and notices Nikki and Rieko both standing there naked, "Wha-!?" Nikki slaps his face. "Baka! Why do you keep opening the door!?" Nikki grabs the towel and slams the door in his face. "Geez, he is sucha perv." Rieko laughs, "And he was staring at you!" The girls quickly get dressed and head to the kitchen.

Kammie is yelling, "Well next time, don't just barge in on them!" She slaps him again. Kozue looks at Nikki, "Heh, guess I'm in trouble." Nikki looks away, "Psh. Baka." Breakfast gets prepared as usual while Mitsuo was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. "You girls were pretty loud again, I thought I told you to keep it down." Nikki bows forward, "Gomen'nasai." Kammie calls out to the family, "Alright everybody, breakfast is ready!" They all gather at the table, fold their hands and close their eyes. "Itadakimasu!" They say in unison.


	8. The Accident

**"A Moment in Spring" Ch. 8**

A couple of hours go by after breakfast. The house was warm, a bit stuffy as the afternoon sun blazed in the sky. Nikki says outloud, "Today was suppose to be warmer than yesterday, but it feels way more hotter than they predicted." Mitsuo nodded in agreement, while Kozue finished getting ready for work. Mitsuo said to Kam, "Today they are going to announce the employee of the month, so we have to leave a bit earlier." Kammie replied, "I hope one of you gets awarded, and remember to be safe!" The boys said their goodbyes and closed the door, the girls all looked at each other, then began to clean up.

After they had cleaned up the house, they sat down on the couch and turned on the television. The news was on, and was talking about an escaped prisoner, the girls all listened in silence. News woman: "There have been multiple calls about a man, sneaking into houses at night and stealing valuable items. The police have been trying to find clues as to who this mystery prisoner is. For the past three days, he has been terrorizing families and is still out on the loose. We don't know what his motives are but police are desperately searching for him. Back to you John."

Kammie turns off the television, "Well, I think that is enough for today. Why don't you girls go out to the mall? Here is $20 to spend." Nikki takes the money, "Thanks mom, we'll go get ready." The girls grabbed their purses, put on their shoes and left to the mall. They said their goodbyes as the door closed shut. Kammie said, "Okay, time to be alone again!" She ran off into her room and with a smile on her face, slammed the door.

The girls walked to the mall, holding hands the whole way with smiles on their faces. There was a slight breeze that had cooled them for a moment, every so often they would rest under a tree. When they arrived at the mall, they went to the usual stores they go to. They looked around at shoes, dresses, underwear and toys. Rieko had pointed out a new food store had just opened, "Do you want to try this new place?" Nikki replied, "I hope they have good food 'cause I was craving burgers."

Meanwhile at the house, Kammie is interrupted with a phone call. "Hello?" A man on the phone asks, "Is this Mrs. Hidaka?" Kam responds, "This is her, who are you?" The mysterious man says, "We work for Tadayuki Incorporated, I am calling in to talk about your husband-" Kammie interrupts, "Did he get the Employee of the Month award?" The man sighs, "Not exactly ma'am."

While at the mall, Nikki and Rieko are just about ready to leave. Nikki's phone rings, it's her mother and she is crying. "H-hello? Mom are you okay?!" Kam cries into the phone, "Baby, come home right now!" Nikki hangs up, grabs Rieko's hand and runs home as fast as she can. Rieko shocked with this outburst asks, "W-whats going on? Why are we running!?" Nikki ignores her, focusing on getting home.

Nikki bursts through the front door and finds Kozue holding Kammie as she cries into his shoulder. Rieko notices Kozue has red eyes, Nikki asks, "What happened!? Did the criminal from the news break in the house?" Kozue says, "I tried...you gotta believe me, I did everything I can to save him." Nikki realizes what he meant and falls to the floor, bursting out in tears. Rieko gets on the ground with her, and tries to console her with tears also flowing from her eyes.

A little under an hour goes by and they have calmed down a bit. Kammie now able to speak, "I had received a phone call from the your father's work, they explained that there was an accident with one of the machines. Well that day, your father was trying the fix the machine from malfunctioning and ended up backfiring-" She begins to sob again, "The machine had busted and a shard of metal flew into his body, puncturing his lung." Unable to speak again, Kozue resumed, "I saw him on the ground in a puddle of blood, I ran to him and screamed for help. By the time the paramedics arrived, it was already too late. He was gone." They began to cry again at their loss, and from that day on, the Hidaka family and Rieko were never the same.


	9. Evidence

**"A Moment in Spring" Ch. 9**

It was night time, the rain had come down as thunder rumbled in the air. "Hey Rieko, would you stay with me forever?" Nikki asked. "Of course, I love you with all my heart, I would never leave you." Rieko responded. They both lied together in bed and fell asleep, listening to the storm outside.

The next morning, the rain was still falling. The house was silent, the floors were cold. Everyone stayed in their rooms and for the first time, they didn't have breakfast together.

Kozue had left to work, despite the pain, he still had to show up on time. When he had entered the building, a man in a suit approached him. "Are you Mr. Hidaka?" Kozue stiffened up at these words, "Yes, I am. What do you need?" The man said with a straight face, "A couple of hours after the incident regarding your father. Our lead investigator found that the machine that killed your father was tampered with." Kozue gets a surprised look on his face, "Did you guys find out who tampered with it?" The man stated, "Yes, and we also found security footage of a man breaking in and messing with some of the machines. The man turns out to be an escaped convict that we arrested a while ago. We had asked him some questions after we captured him again." Kozue curious as to who this man may be, asks, "Well who was he? What did he say?" The man pulls out a file from his briefcase and hands it to Kozue. "The man we caught, his name is Kazuma Sugimoto. He didn't say much but he kept on repeating 'I will get my revenge' so we made sure he was locked up for good." The man had left as Kozue thanked him for the information.

While at the Hidaka house, Nikki had woken up, got dressed and made herself a bowl of cereal. She sat down on the couch, Rieko had woken up and sat next to her. Nikki turned on the television and watched some cartoons, Kammie had heard the television on and went out to see what was going on. Nikki had changed the channel and put on the news, a woman reporting on an incident said, "This just in, we have received confirmation of the escaped suspect at large has now been captured by local authorities. The man was found laying in glass from a broken window at Tadayuki Incorporated. He was later identified as Kazuma Sugimoto-" The television shuts off. Nikki screams and runs off to her room, Rieko quickly followed behind her.

Nikki cries into her pillow as Rieko gently enters the room. She slowly walks towards Nikki and sits on the bed, hugging her from behind. "What's wrong?" Nikki wipes the tears on her face, "I hate him! I never want to see him or hear about him. I just wish he was dead." Nikki cries some more as Rieko held onto her tightly, "It's okay my love, I'm here for you." They laid together as Nikki fell asleep.

Nikki awoke alone in her bed, looked around anxiously for Rieko. She got out of bed and looked around the house, she saw Kammie drinking tea at the table. "Mom, where did Rieko go?" Kammie turned around, "Oh, her father came by and picked her up. He was upset about something but Rieko said she will come by later tonight." Nikki replied in a saddened tone, "Oh...alright then." Kozue had came back from work and opened the door, "Welcome home dear." Kammie greeted him. "Thanks, listen, I have something I need to talk to you about. Let's go somewhere else." Nikki feeling curious, "Aw I can't come along?" Kozue said bluntly, "No you can't." Kammie and Kozue had left, leaving Nikki behind. "Well, I guess I can sleep again." She yawns as she heads to her room.


	10. It was you!

**"A Moment in Spring" Ch. 10**

Rieko was taken home by her father, he yelled at her for the whole drive. Her ears were ringing from the constant screeching, she had felt a headache come upon her. "I don't want you around them! I have told you many times before that I don't like them! That bitch of a daughter gets fucked by some guy and then her failure of a father gets murdered! What kind of stupid family is that?! Why do you like hanging around that bullshit?!" Rieko begins to cry. "Oh don't give me that, grow up already!" Rieko stays silent with tears flowing from her eyes. They arrive at their house, her father says to Rieko, "I want you to go to your room and don't come out for the rest of the day, I don't want to see your face!"

They enter the house and Rieko runs to her room, her mother asks him, "Kondo, what happened? Why is she crying?" Kondo says, "Well Oshiro, it's a long story." He then explains the situation. "So then I tried to make her feel better, I might have hit something sensitive 'cause she started to cry." Oshiro replied, "Hm, well at least you are there for her and I'm happy that you are trying."

Rieko runs into her room and finds Ozawa sleeping in the crib. She slowly walked towards him, picking him up and hugs him tight. "I am grown up. I am the only one raising you. My precious baby brother, stupid Kondo doesn't think I am mature, all he does is beat me and when I cry, he hits me some more. My mother has no clue, she hasn't seen the bruises and cuts he has done to me. I am trying so hard to be there for you Ozawa, I love you so much, and Nikki too." She then starts crying as she lays in bed holding Ozawa close to her heart. "As far as I know, you are my baby and I won't let anybody take you away."

In the middle of the night, she is awoken by crying. Rieko jumps up and searches for Ozawa, and she says in her mind, "Where is Oza-?!" She is struck in the head and blacks out. When she wakes up, she finds herself in a pitch black room tied to a chair, "Wha-? Where am I?" There was silence, only the sound of footsteps echoing around her, each step getting louder and louder. A mysterious man begins to choke Rieko from behind, she squirms around trying her hardest to break free but nothing was working. She started thinking about Ozawa and how she has no clue where he is, Rieko begins to cry and she begs not to die. "Please.." She coughs. '...I have a baby to take care of." The man releases his grip and Rieko gasps for air, coughing, taking deep breaths. The man speaks, "That baby is no more."

Rieko screams, "NO NO NO NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" She begins crying in rage. She screams as she breaks her wrists out of the ties, she begins to run away into the darkness. She hits a wall and falls to the floor, "There is no escape." The man said as the sound of a knife grazing against metal is heard. He charges after her but she kicks him in the knees, breaking both of them. "Argh! You bitch!" He falls to the floor, screaming in pain. The knife slides to Rieko as she quickly grabs it. "It's your turn to die!" Rieko screams as she plunges it into his face, blood squirting everywhere as the facial bones were cracked and the brain was pierced. He became motionless as the blood gushed from his face.

Rieko quickly gets up grunting in pain, "Agh man, my wrists hurt..." Rieko searches around the walls and finds a switch, she flicks it and the lights come on. She finds out she was in the garage, and to her horror, it was Kondo she had murdered. "He was trying to kill me? ...HE MURDERED MY BABY!" Rieko runs out of the garage and towards her room. She slowly opens the door and walks in, scared to see what is in the crib. She finds a sleeping Ozawa with a bottle next to him. "Who took care of him?" Oshiro comes into the room and finds Rieko covered in blood. "What happened to you? Why do you have a knife?! Are you going to kill him?!" Rieko quickly says, "Of course not!" She drops the knife, "Let me explain everything." Rieko tells her everything and Oshiro begins to cry. "I had no clue, oh my poor baby, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Rieko shrugged, "I just wanted to prove that I can be mature. I had no clue he was going to snap either." Oshiro sighed, "Well, we have to call the police and explain everything." Rieko agreed as they began to dial the number.

When the police had arrived, they had asked a lot of questions, took photos, written reports and took the body away. They were asked if they would like to move, and the girls agreed instantly. They had called the Hidaka family, "We need a place to stay, can we come over for a while?" Kammie shocked with this news, "O-oh! Um, sure of course you can!" Oshiro packed up the necessary supplies while Rieko packed the clothes. They fit everything into the car, Rieko picked up Ozawa and strapped him into the carseat. They got into the car and left towards the Hidaka household, never looking back again.


	11. A Night Out

**"A Moment in Spring" Ch. 11**

During the events that took place at the Komine house, Kammie and Kozue were going for a walk. The twilight sky began to darken, the sprinklers on lawns sprayed out water, the air began to cool as the wind subsided. Stars began to twinkle, the sun fell asleep as the moon began to wake. Kammie sat on a bench in the park near a fountain, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kozue sat down next to her and let out a sigh, "It was about dad. I was approached today by a detective that told me a report he had made. He handed me this paper." Kozue gave her the file about Kazuma. "Apparently he had broken into our work place and sabotaged a few machines. He knew that Mitsuo and I worked there, the detective said that he kept on repeating 'I will have my revenge' so I would assume he was hoping to kill one of us."

Kammie was completely shocked that Kazuma would hate the family so much. "Why did this have to happen to our family? My precious daughter gets traumatized by him and then my husband gets murdered." Her eyes began to tear, "I hate this man, I can't imagine what Nikki must feel like." Kozue sighed again, "I don't think we should tell Nikki about this, it's bad enough she is already depressed." Kammie agreed with him as the night sky grew black and the crickets began to sing their song. Fireflies danced together as the street lights opened their eyes, Kammie said, "I guess it's time to head back." Kozue gently smiled and nodded, "Let's take the long way home, a night like this is too beautiful to pass up."

They began to walk around the park and entered the city, the sound of cars honking while driving by echoed in the distance, giant skyscrapers towered over the people, staring down on them with open eyes. Neon lights flashed in restaurant windows, telling everybody "come inside and eat, we are open!" Street musicians played on the sidewalk with an open case, hungry for money. This side of town is always awake, full of energy as if it dances together. Kozue grabs a quick drink at a liquor store for Kammie, "Here, drink up. You need a break." Kammie gladly accepts and gulps it down. "Guess you were thirsty." Kozue laughed while Kammie giggled, "I guess so, it's been a long day so we should head back home." They had both agreed as they began to walk back to the house.

This time they decided to take the shorter route home as Kam was getting tired. As they walked away from the city, the sounds began to dial down. The crickets began to chirp and the fireflies were dancing together again. A slight breeze was felt as the mist from the fountain kissed their skin. The lights of the city no longer controlled the color of the sky, they continued to walk, the frogs croaked in the running river. "This is really peaceful, I wish we could do this more often." Kammie thought outloud, Kozue agreed, "Yeah, but next time we should bring Nikki." Kam nodded.

Their house was in view, and the lights were still on. Kammie thought to herself, "Huh, I could have sworn Nikki would have been in bed by now." As they walked closer, the door opens and Nikki is seen standing there. "Hey! Where did you guys go? I was getting lonely." Kammie replies "Oh, we just went for a walk and grabbed a drink." At this moment the phone rang, Kam runs inside to answer. Nikki and Kozue are left standing at the door, he looks down at Nikki, grabs her chin and pulls her in for a kiss. Nikki closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan, she pulls Kozue closer as he begins to grope her. She pushes him away and slaps him, "I didn't say you can." She winks at him and runs inside the house, Kozue frowns and thinks to himself, "Damn it Nikki, you're driving me crazy!" Kozue walks into the house and closes the door.

Nikki jumps on the couch as Kozue sits on the recliner, they hear the tone in Kammie's voice as they both look at her. She hangs up the phone and looks at her children, "Oshiro and Rieko are going to come over, they need a place to stay for a while." The teapot that Nikki prepared started to whistle, as she got up to serve some tea, "Do you guys want any?" Kammie agreed but Kozue declined. Nikki grabs another cup to serve Kam, after the tea had been served, they sat down on the couch to watch television and wait.

Moments later, Oshiro pulled into their driveway and the car shuts off, Nikki runs out to greet them, with Kam and Kozue following behind slowly. They all say 'hello' and help unpack the car, Nikki puts all of Rieko's stuff in her room, while Rieko grabs the baby stuff and places it on another side of the room. After they had all got settled in, they sat in the living room and talked about what had happened at their house. Everybody was in shock and disbelief, Kammie said, "Well you guys can live here for as long as you want! We can be a family together and start a new chapter in our lives." Oshiro sighed with relief as a burden had been lifted off her shoulders, Rieko grinned happily as she will have her baby and live with Nikki together. They went to their rooms, said 'goodnight' while they closed the doors. They laid in their beds and went to sleep as a happy family.


	12. Family fun

**"A Moment in Spring" Ch. 12**

A month goes by after the two families joined as one. The days began to get warmer as they moved further away from Winter, there had been an increase in rain which meant the soil would be ideal for farming. The girls went shopping while Kozue was left to take care of Ozawa, the tiny baby blue eyed boy looked at Kozue and smiled as he tried to grab his hair. Kozue gave a laugh as he bounced the boy in his lap, Ozawa was filled with joy and gave a loud scream. "Argh, wow you're a loud one, aren't ya?" Kozue placed the baby on the sofa and grabbed a few of Ozawa's toys, all were either foam or a soft plastic. They continued to play with each other, having a good time and laughing, then Ozawa let out a big yawn. "Oh, are you tired?" Kozue went to the kitchen and made Ozawa a bottle, he came back and wrapped Ozawa in his arms, feeding him the bottle, holding him close to his chest. Ozawa held him tight as Kozue laid on the couch, he turned on the television to keep himself occupied. Ozawa slowly began to fall asleep on top of Kozue's chest, he thought to himself, "So, I guess this is what it feels like to be a parent. Such a precious little life that is in my care, so delicate and fragile. Hugging full of love, feeling warmth all over. If this is what it feels like, I never want this to end."

The girls came home with groceries and other supplies for the house. They walked in to find a sleeping Ozawa on a sleeping Kozue with the television on. They quietly put the food and supplies away and went to their rooms. During the night, Kozue woke up and found everyone had gone into their rooms, he picked up Ozawa as he walked towards Nikki's room, he saw the light on. Kozue gently knocked on the door, Rieko opened the door and stood there in her nightgown. Kozue a little embarrassed said, "Ozawa passed out, I was wondering if you wanted him in your room? I was going to sleep in my room but remembered about him." Rieko nodded and took the sleepy Ozawa and placed him in his crib. As Kozue walked towards his room, he heard footsteps behind him, Nikki gently grabbed his arm and said, "I wanted to talk with you, let's go in your room." They quietly walked into the room and shut the door.

Kozue laid on his bed and asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?" Nikki sat next to him, "Well, I just wanted to say that you did a really good job today with Ozawa, he seems to like you." Kozue laughed, "Yeah, crazy kid would get so happy he would scream, practically deafened me." Nikki smiled and got on top of Kozue, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something else." Kozue began to feel hot as Nikki slowly pivoted her waist onto his. Nikki smiled with pleasure, "Are you getting hard brother? Do you like the way it feels?" Kozue nodded in silence as Nikki leaned in to give him a kiss. She began to push harder with the kiss and asked for her tongue to join his, he gladly accepted. Nikki began to undress herself, her top came off which exposed her breasts, as Kozue began to grope them, playing with her nipples. Nikki let out a soft moan and started to take off her shorts, she wasn't wearing panties so Kozue saw everything right away. Kozue grew an erection in his shorts and Nikki noticed, "Oh my, brother you are really enjoying this, aren't you?" Kozue agreed as he undressed himself, exposing his hard penis. Nikki was shocked to see it so long but began to suck on it, she gave it a kiss and slowly put her lips over his head, getting his it wet. Kozue let out a moan as she lowered her mouth more into him, "Ah sister, keep going!" She moved her mouth up and down his cock, making sure she doesn't miss an area. She then moved into a "69" position and begged Kozue, "Please brother, eat me out. I want it so bad!" Kozue hastily did as she asked as she let out another moan. Kozue licked her pussy lips and sucked on her clit, giving little nibbles sent chills down her spine. Filled with pleasure, she begged for more, he then fingered her, starting off with one then moving with two. She couldnt take it anymore, she spun herself around and slammed her pussy onto his dick. "Brother, please, go as hard as you can!" Kozue smiled as he began to pound his manhood into her, going faster and faster. they continued until Kozue felt the urge to finish. "I'm going to cum, I could feel it!" Kozue said in a panic, Nikki panted, "Let it go inside me, I want your juice to fill me up!" Kozue kept going as his penis began to swell and pumped his fluids into Nikki. He let out a deep breath as she moaned, she stayed on him, making sure that his semen stays inside her, "Brother that was wonderful. I feel so warm with your seed inside me." She managed to speak. Kozue laid on his bed trying to regain his breath, then Nikki got up and licked him clean. "We have to do this again sometime brother, I had fun." She said as she dressed herself and left his room.


	13. Another Morning

**"A Moment in Spring" Ch. 13**

The next morning, Kozue was the first one to wake up. He went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, Kam slowly strolled out of her room with messy hair and a robe on. She makes a pot of tea for herself and the girls, as the tea is being made, Kammie starts to make breakfast. "Do you need any help?" Kozue asked, Kam replied, "No thanks hun, I got it." Kozue nodded as he left towards the living room, he sat on the couch and turned on the television. Reiko comes out with Ozawa in her arms, Ozawa drinking from a bottle, they sit down on the couch next to Kozue and watch the show. Nikki comes out moments later, Kam noticed she was walking funny, "Sweetie? Are you okay?" Nikki nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore and feeling tired." Kozue tried not to pay attention to her while Kam asked, "Well go sit on the couch, breakfast is almost done." Nikki agreed, walked over, gave Rieko a kiss, and sat down next to Kozue, she leaned against him as she closed her eyes.

Kammie had called everybody to eat at the table. They set the plates, knives, forks and cups on the table and sat down. They all looked at each other, and said, "Itadakimasu!" they started to eat their breakfast, the room was quiet and only the sound of utensils clattering against the plates was audible.

After breakfast was over, Nikki helped clean up, Rieko took care of Ozawa while Kozue got ready for work. The girls were left alone, Nikki went back to sleep from her exhausting night while Kammie and Rieko spent time together, taking care of Ozawa. The rest of the day was spent quietly, Kozue had came home later on and went straight to bed. In the night, the house was silent, no talking, crying, not even a whisper. That day seemed as if the whole world needed a break, and took a nap.


	14. Last Month in Spring

**"A Moment in Spring" Ch. 14**

Another month goes by and the days continue to get warmer as Spring comes to an end. The rain got less intense and the wind had calmed itself down. The weather started to act more like Summer. Kozue had started to take care of Ozawa more often which meant Nikki and Rieko were able to go out on dates. Ever since the night Nikki and Kozue had together, she had been acting more friendly towards him. She would often give him night kisses, sometimes sleep with him but most of all, she would tease him. Nikki would touch Kozue and give him hints but when he made a move, she would slap him and smile. Even though Kozue wanted to grope her, he would still have fun with teasing. Kozue would often walk in on her naked, sneak up on her and grab her ass, but the most fun he had was when she would sneak into his room. He would pretend he was sleeping and when Nikki would get on top of Kozue, he would quickly pin her to his bed and have sex, Nikki had also loved this as she would do it often.

Rieko would get jealous often as Nikki would sometimes show more affection to Kozue instead of Rieko. Rieko would often pull Nikki away from Kozue, slap him or push him away. Rieko would get to sleep with Nikki all the time, if she wasn't sneaking out to sleep with Kozue. Ozawa still slept in Nikki's room with Rieko, he never really made a fuss at night, he was a deep sleeper. Ozawa was also very quiet unless he is being played with and gets too excited, then he screams with joy. Most of the time, Rieko was holding Ozawa since he had not learned how to walk yet, but she has been trying to teach him.

Kammie had continued to clean and take care of the house but recently she found herself looking for a job. Their income was stable from Kozue's job but Kam felt they would have a happier life if they had more money. She worked as a hostess at a bar and found herself really enjoying it, she was able to meet new people, make new friends, and have a few drinks. Kammie wasn't really a drinker but she had enjoyed a couple of wines here and there. She had the evening shift just so she can wake up early, and make breakfast for the others. The girls helped her around the house the most, since they didn't have jobs. Some nights, Kammie had found herself lying in bed, thinking about Mitsuo. She would place a long pillow next to her and cuddle with it, trying to pretend that Mitsuo was still there. Those nights often ended in tears but she would always wake up early in the morning, ready to make the kids breakfast.

Oshiro was also working but her hours were worse than Kammie's. It was almost like Oshiro was never home, she was very hardworking and saved up everything she had earned. Oshiro didn't want to be a burden to Kam, so every day she would check the market for cheap houses to live in. Kammie understood how she felt and helped her with house searching, it was going well and they had managed to find a place after three weeks of saving and searching. Within that week, Oshiro, Rieko and Ozawa were able to move into their new house and get relaxed. Kozue felt lonely without Ozawa, Nikki had missed Rieko the instant that she left, and Kammie missed having another older woman around the house. The Komine house and Hidaka house were now seperated as they came to the last week of Spring.


	15. Finally Over

**"A Moment in Spring" Ch. 15**

Monday, it was a quiet day. There was a slight breeze and the temperature was a bit warm. Nikki was alone with Kozue in the house, it was his day off while Kam was getting ready to leave for her job. Around noon is when Kammie would get ready, she dressed in a beautiful silk dress and high heels, she would always manage to turn heads. As she left the house, Kozue had decided to go into the kitchen and make some lunch. Nikki continued to watch the television when she got a call from Rieko, "Hey Nikki, is it okay if we come over today? I think Ozawa is missing Kozue." Nikki replied, "Of course, we miss you guys." Rieko said, "Aw great! I will be over soon, I just need to dress up Ozawa and then we will be on our way." They said their goodbyes as Nikki awaited their arrival, she turned to Kozue and said, "Hey Rieko is coming over with Ozawa, think you can make some extra food? You know, just in case they are hungry." Kozue nodded with a smile as he heard Ozawa was coming over. He said in his head, "Oh wonderful! I get to spend more time with Ozawa, maybe I can get the girls to leave so we can just be alone." Kozue finished cooking and sat down to watch the television, moments later there was a knock at the door. Nikki ran up to the door and opened it, Rieko stood there in a summer dress holding Ozawa, Nikki hugged Rieko and gave Ozawa a kiss as they walked into the house. Kozue stood from the couch and greeted Rieko with a pat on the head, Rieko handed him Ozawa and said, "This little fella has been wanting to see you." Ozawa saw Kozue, stretched his arms out and smiled with happiness. Kozue had smiled and took Ozawa in his arms, he then walked back to the couch, grabbed his toys and played with him. Nikki and Rieko then made plans to go to the mall, and left for three hours. During this time, Kammie and Oshiro were at their jobs, they would get back to their houses late. As time flies by, Rieko and Nikki were headed back to the house, Ozawa had fallen asleep by the time the girls came through the door. The day came to an end as Rieko took Ozawa headed home, after they had left, Kammie arrived home shortly after. She greeted the kids, went to her room and took a shower, while she was busy Nikki and Kozue made dinner. When Kammie was finished, she got dressed and joined the kids for dinner. After dinner, they all cleaned up and went to bed.

The next morning, Tuesday, was also a quiet day but this time it was worse. Kozue and Kammie had both left for work, leaving Nikki alone in the house. "Ugh why is today so boring?" Nikki scrolls through her phone, "There is nothing to do!" Nikki sighed with grief, "Well I could go for a walk, Rieko said she was going to be busy today so I can't visit her. I guess I could just hang out at the park." Nikki jumped out of bed, took a shower and dressed herself up in a cute outfit, then left the house. The air was warm and the birds were chriping, there was a slight breeze of cool air that had a refreshing touch to it. Nikki had walked around the park and stopped at the fountain, "I remember what had happened here, that was suppose to be the best day of my life but it ended in horror." Nikki shivered and kept on walking, each step getting closer to the city, the sound of cars driving by and honking their horns became audible. "Hm...I haven't been to the city in a while, I wonder what has changed." Nikki had thought to herself as she entered the city limits. Right away she was able to see restaurants with flashing signs, buildings that were really tall and companies busy with customers. Nikki smiled, "I can get used to coming here!" She spent her day walking all over, going to different stores and looking around, it started to get late and she decided to go back home. Kozue and Kammie were already home waiting for her to return, Kammie spoke up, "Where have you been?" Nikki shrugged, "I've just been around the city, there was nothing to do here so I left." Kammie let out a sigh, "Well at least you're back home safe." Nikki agreed and left to her room, took a shower and went to bed. Kozue stayed up later, drinking with Kam after a long day at work. They soon went to bed as well, the night ended in a silence, the lights turned off, only the glow of fireflies and the moon lit up the night.

On Wednesday, everybody was busy in the morning. They all ate breakfast quickly and rushed out the door, it was special day today. Nikki was excited to see the Komine family, as today marked their 16 year anniversary of knowing each other. It was an event the families had planned ahead of time to make sure their friendship between each other lasted forever. They had met up at the park and everything was set up, they even had a memorial for Mitsuo. It was a really touching time to spend with each other, both families had loved one another dearly and every year, they did something different. That day was spent together, both families united as one, having fun and feeling the love. As it got late, Nikki had sat down to watch everyone enjoy themselves but she had the feeling she was being watched. She looked around but couldn't find anything, which had frightened her, she walked over to Kammie casually and explained how she felt. Kammie figured since it was getting late, they should wrap up the celebration, Kam had explained to Oshiro and they both agreed. They both told the children that it was about time to end the ceremony and head home, they started to clean up the park, packed up, said their goodbyes and left home. Today was such a long day, that when they got home, they quickly got settled and fell asleep.

Finally, on Thursday, the final day of Spring. The morning got warm quickly, the air felt dry and nobody slept with blankets. The heat filled up the house, Kammie got dressed for work while everyone else stayed in their rooms with the fans on. Kozue felt like doing nothing since it was so hot during the day, but Nikki was hungry so she got up out of bed, and went into the kitchen. She began to chop up vegetables, then she heard a voice, "Hey you bitch! You made my life a living hell!" Nikki turned around in fear, and saw Kazuma. "Wha-? How did you get here?!" Kazuma laughed, "I broke in, and now I'm going to get you!" He said quickly approaching Nikki, trapping her in a corner. Nikki was frozen in fear and couldn't say anything, she wanted to scream out for help but couldn't make anything out. Kazuma cornered her and began to grope her, Kazuma began to get violent and started to beat her, he ripped off her clothes and tried to molest her again. Nikki began to cry because this was happening to her again, then Kazuma began to choke. Nikki looked up and saw Kozue holding Kazuma in a choke hold, Kozue threw him to the ground and began to beat his face in. Nikki grabbed the knife and plunged it into Kazuma's stomach, screaming in anger, she stabbed him over and over, screaming after every stab. Blood splattered everywhere and soaked their clothes, Kazuma gurgled on his blood and suffocated, Kozue stepped back when Nikki had grabbed the knife, and stared at her in shock. Kazuma was finally gone, Nikki had finished him and she was glad. "I don't have to deal with him anymore! I killed him...Oh no, what will happen to me? Am I going to get arrested?" Nikki began to panic as she dropped the knife, blood still dripping everywhere, Kozue reassured her that nothing bad was going to happen. "Nikki, everything is going to be okay! Don't panic." Kozue held her close to his chest, and she started to cry, "I just can't believe I did that..." Kozue smiled, "It's okay, you just acted out of self defense, it's normal." Nikki began to calm down as Kozue called the police to report what had happened. They came over and asked what questions about the incident and wrote a full report, they had called over an investigator and made a crime scene. Kozue had called Kammie and explained everything, she came home faster than the police did. Everything got settled and things were cleaned, Nikki and Kozue took a shower to clean off the blood and rested on the couch with Kammie. Nikki sighed out loud, "Well this has been interesting, totally a moment in Spring." They all sat down together and fell asleep, relieved that everything was okay, waiting for the next day to come.


End file.
